


Fly Away

by silver_freckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_freckles/pseuds/silver_freckles
Summary: uhhh a short ass depressed ass drabble





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago sorry for the shitty quality lmao

The wind blew up against Tadashi, making his open jacket billow behind him. He stood on the edge of his school and felt invincible. This feeling, of being so high up, seeing everything the night had to offer, was incredible. There was a dim flash from cars in the distance just off campus and the lights that illuminated the main pathway just off to the side, all blurring together to create an amazingly soft, warm glow. 

He looked down and vaguely remebered a time when he was absolutely terrified of heights. That seemed silly now considering this was the best he'd felt in probably a few years. 

He had taken alot more of his 'medicine' than he usually did, creating some type of almost surreal feeling of complete nirvana. There were a small few groups of other students laughing and walking around campus, happy to be out on a saturday night, and the sounds of traffic farther away. 

He could only hear the wind, though, as if it was cradling him and whispering everything he wanted to hear into his ear. 

That he was okay. And safe. And had nothing at all to worry about, that he could just enjoy this feeling forever. 

He believed the wind, having taken too many pills to even begin to think about anything negative in his life. 

The ground was swaying down below. He couldn't even tell how high up he was anymore, but he knew one thing; he was high enough to be able to stop being if he tried. 

He had a vivid image of himself falling, but he couldn't seem to interpret it as falling, instead as him flying.

And he could fly away from this school. And away from this town that could never make him feel like he belonged, and away from this world where he was completely alone, and away fron existence, where his mind wouldn't be so loud, and he would have no problems. And he would get to see his mom again, and she would be happy and healthy and able to be able to go on a picnic with him again, her favorite thing to do. 

He couldn't think of what an afterlife would look like or be like, but he bet that he would never feel like he couldn't breathe, and he bet that he could smile again and mean it. And food could taste good again, and the dark spots under his eyes would go away. Maybe, he wouldn't even have to take his 'medicine' again. 

It all sounded very nice. He wouldn't even have to leave anyone behind, he had nobody. No one would have to worry about paying for a funeral or crying at his grave, they could just dispose of his thin frail body and move on with their lives. 

He smiled, and stretched his arms out, thinking about how he looked like the iconic Jack and Rose scene from the titanic. Too bad he didn't have a Jack.

Forgetting what was even so bad about his life, but knowing there was something truly unbearable about it, he took one deep breath in, comforted by the soft glow of the lights, and the cool whispering wind, and the ground that he couldn't see anymore but knew was there waiting for him. 

 

And he flew.

 

 


End file.
